


Heard it Through the Grapevine

by TheGenderfluid



Series: Courting the Son of Death [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Nico, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Smut, First time writing smut wtf am I doing, Fluff and Smut, I blame the lack of caffeine, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Percy, top!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGenderfluid/pseuds/TheGenderfluid
Summary: To hear something through the grapevine- to learn of something informally and unofficially by means of gossip or rumour.An incident in camp threatens everyone's privacy. Nico's gay and in love with Jason and Percy, too bad they're both straight... or are they?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Heard it Through the Grapevine

After the war against Gaia, Camp Half-Blood had been going on with its normal-as-a-demigod-could lifestyle again. Though with the affects of the two wars having on the campers, many of them were actually... bored. It wasn't as though they weren't glad for the newfound peace and safety, but after months of paranoia and fighting monsters, the peaceful lifestyle has actually made them extremely bored with nothing exciting to do.

And that was a major problem for a bunch of teenagers with ADHD. Hades, even the average monster attacks on demigods had dropped with Gaia's fall!

Which is why no one was actually surprised when camp started to descend into chaos. More pranks by the Hermes kids, occasional explosions from the forge, deaging campers (that's another story for another day), and some more-than-disastrous stuff caused by their demigod powers.

And the current situation could easily be blame on the latter.

_"Annabeth and Percy broke up,"_

_"The Stolls played a prank on the Hephaestus cabin this morning,"_

_"Will made out with his boyfriend Jake by the Pegasus stables,"_

_"The Ares cabin planted mines in front of their cabin entrance,"_

Nico growled, stabbing his steak as he glared at the multiple grapevines growing around mess hall like some sort of plague. "Whose idea was it to install talking grapevines? And why are the two of you sitting at my table?"

 Percy laughed slightly as he chewed on his blue muffin, "I'm lonely sitting at the Poseidon table by myself and so is Jason since Thals isn't around. As for the grapevines, the Aphrodite and Demeter campers had a slight... disagreement yesterday that got some Apollo kid involved. They used their powers and this happened,"

"And why hasn't anyone taken them down?"

"They're like a hydra, kill one and two more appears elsewhere around camp. And Mr D was too amused to take them down so here we are, stuck with talking grapevines that tells the truth,"

Jason's eyes narrowed on the son of Poseidon, "So it's true that you broke up with Annabeth?"

"That was the wrong thing to say," Nico stared bluntly as the smile disappeared from Percy's face and his aura of gloom made an appearance once again. Jason flinched before turning to poke his food, "Sorry Percy..."

 _"Samuel Joker wetted his bed,"_ Nico sighed as some kid from the Hermes table ran away, poor kid.

"I'm curious though. I mean you and Annabeth were like the perfect couple and relationship goal, that's what I heard from the older campers anyway," Percy munched on another blue muffin petulantly, "We just didn't work out as a couple so we broke it off mutually. Besides-"

_"Leo said Hephaestus is better than Ares,"_

A grapevine cut Percy's words off, what happened after that was chaos as the Ares and Hephaestus cabin engaged in a food fight, pulling the other cabins to join as well.

Later on, Nico found himself trying to wash off tomato and Macaroni stains from his aviator jacket in the Hades cabin, "I hate tomatoes," Being hit in the face with a tomato had cause the previous bystander act out on instinct to wreck the other cabins, despite Nico's brain telling him no you have an image to prevail. "Also... why in Hera's name are the both of you doing here again?"

Percy and Jason laid in one of the extra beds, unashamedly dressed in only their pants which bothered Nico a lot as he fought the urge to not look at their glorious muscular chests and delicious abs- _NOPE, THINK OF ZEUS POLE DANCING IN PINK LINGERIE, GODDAMIT!!_ He resisted the urge to shadow travel to China.

Confession time: Nico was gay and in love with his two best friends and yes, despite the fact he told Percy that 'he was not his type' it's hard to shake of the years of love he had for the son of Poseidon. As for Jason, the blonde had became a close friend ever since their adventure in Croatia, someone he could trust no matter what. Add the fact the two were god-level handsome and you get a flustered son of Hades in love with not one, but two guys.

At first he had been horrified, having been born in an era where homosexuality was a sin. But meeting Will had been labelled as one of the best moments in his life, the son of Apollo was gay too and his tentative friendship with him blossomed the more he taught Nico more about the future, and more importantly the LGBT community.

Men and women were allowed to love who they want to despite their gender, people had the rights to change their genders if they felt that their gender were wrong. Slowly, Will had made sure Nico was comfortable with his own sexuality (practicing in front of the mirror by saying 'I'm gay and that's okay' had also helped a lot), which his boyfriend Jake had also assisted in. Now, Nico was happy with his preference in love though his crush was still as hopeless as ever.

Jason was the one who answered, "Zeus and Poseidon had an arguement and destroyed each other's cabins," _That explains a lot,_ Nico thought sarcastically as he subtly glance at the grapevines growing outside the windows. "And you guys need a place to stay for the night?"

Both demigods nodded in sync, Nico sighed before pointing towards the beds in the corner and the farthest from his. "Take those two and don't bother me, I'm going to bed-" He didn't finish his words before he was unceremoniously thrown onto a bed and pinned down.

Percy grinned at the pinned demigod under his arms, causing Nico's heart to thumped wildly for a second. "Not so fast Neeks, there's something we want to talk to you about," The grins on Percy and Jason's did not bode well for Nico as his instincts screamed at him to _RUN YOU IDIOT FLEE_. "Last night, I heard a little grapevine reporting that a certain death breath is in love with me," Nico sucked in a sharp breath as he turned to stare at Jason, only to find the son of Jupiter looking shocked and horrified as well.

"And Jason's in love with Nico as well, explains why he broke up with Piper last month," Percy noticed the looks the two was exchanging and smirked, "And since I'm in love with Neeks as well since gods knows when why don't we share, Jason?"

Nico sputtered incoherently, fighting against the strong grip of the son of Poseidon. "Percy what the fuck are you talking about-" A pair of lips smashed against Nico's had the 14-year-old lost for words as Percy gave him a mind-blowing kiss, tongue invading Nico's mouth to mark every corner and send the boy into a state of bliss. Pulling back once the need to breathe was needed, Percy snuck a glance at the beet-red Jason.

"Well then, Grace," Percy pulled Nico up to place him in his lap, muscular sun-kissed arms hooking themselves around the Italian's legs, spreading them far apart and showing his ass to Jason. "What do you say?"

Jason gulped, before he slowly crawled towards them and kissed Nico. Unlike Percy's which had been full of passion and possessiveness, Jason's kiss was loving yet ruthless and nevertheless dominating. A string of saliva connected between their mouths as the two parted for air, Percy smirk as his wandering hands went under the loose shirt Nico wore to rub his nipples, earning a wanton moan. "Stop, the grapevines-" A snap of Percy's fingers and the plants surrounding the cabin exploded.

The son of Poseidon raised an eyebrow at the stares thrown at him. "What? There's water inside plants and I can control water, besides we won't be disturbed now." Nico wanted to argue but the mouth latched onto his neck was too distracting.

"Ngh-more..." Taking off the remaining pieces of their clothes, Nico was sandwiched between Percy and Jason as the two continued their ministrations. With Percy marking his neck in hickies and Jason torturing his nipples and his dick, the pleasure was too much for Nico to handle. " _Dios mios_ \- ah...please..." Jason smirked, teasing the head of Nico's dick which was leaking pre-cum. "Please what, Neeks?"

"Fuck me... ngh, please!" Percy stopped sucking Nico's neck to insert a finger inside the Italian's entrance and slowly fuck him, the demigod arching his back the moment Percy's finger brushed against his prostate. "AH!" Percy's smirk widened as he proceeded to enter a second finger, "Patience Neeks, Jason and I will take care of you tonight and forever."

"You're _ours_ now, Neeks. Ours and no one else," Inserting a third finger, Percy started to scissor Nico's entrance as Jason sucked Nico's nipples harshly and covered the head of his dick, preventing the son of death from cumming. "Ngh, Percy... Jason... fuck me!" Percy removed his fingers, causing Nico to nearly whine at the empty feeling in his ass until he felt something much larger poking his entrance.

Biting Nico's earlobe, Percy entered Nico slowly, allowing the Italian to adjust to his size before he gestured towards Jason. "Your turn Jason," Nico's eyes widened when he felt something else slowly enter him and hissed at the burning pain. "Stop! It won't fit... it's too much-AH!" Jason snapped his hips forward, fully inserting himself inside Nico before the demigod in question adjusted to the two dicks up his ass. Percy and Jason waited patiently, kissing every piece of skin they could reach as they muttered soothing words.

Once the pain melted into nothingness, Nico patted their arms, "You guys can move now," Their thrusts started slow before they picked up speed, sliding in and out the son of Hades in a rough rhythm that had Nico seeing stars as he shamelessly moaned. "AH... more-ugh!... _Scopami come una puttana_..." With his prostate being relentlessly tortured it was no wonder Nico had been the first to cum, painting Jason's chest with white streaks. Both boys groaned as Nico's ass tightened around them before they released their own load before collapsing, cuddling up to the son of death without pullinng out.

"...how can you love someone like me? I'm a monster, a son of Hades. You should be running away not-" Jason slapped a hand over Nico's mouth with a frown, "How can you say that? Nico, you're the most amazing guy I know, you're not a monster and your family doesn't define who you are. If they do, both camps would've been in ashes and destruction by now with how much drama the gods cause,"

Percy nodded beside Nico, wrapping his arms around the Italian's slender hips. "You fought in both wars and came out as the hero. Hera, you even had Hades fought alongside us in the Battle of Manhattan while the other gods failed to show up, which is already an awesome feat,"

"I kidnapped you and locked you inside a cell," Nico pointed out.

Percy shrugged, "And for a legitimate reason, you just wanted to know more about your family. I honestly would've done the same if I were placed in your shoes,"

"...since when did Percy became such a wiseass and use big words like 'legitimate'?" Percy punched Jason lightly in the arm with a warning glare. "ANYWAYS, what I'm trying to say here is that Jason and I love you for who you are on the inside and the outside, Nico. Nothing will change that,"

"Now," Percy started to slowly thrust inside Nico, "less talking, more fucking. I'm not satisfied with just one round and neither is Jason,"

In the end they stayed awake the entire night, and thank the gods that the Hades Cabin was soundproof.

[̲̅C[̲̅O[̲̅U[̲̅R[̲̅T[̲̅I[̲̅N[̲̅G] [̲̅T[̲̅H[̲̅E] [̲̅S[̲̅O[̲̅N] [̲̅O[̲̅F] [̲̅D[̲̅E[̲̅A[̲̅T[̲̅H]

 _"Annabeth and Piper were making out by the arena last night,"_ Said demigods blushed and tried to make a run for it as their half-siblings started to interrogate them. Nico, Percy and Jason stared at the two from the Hades table, "I guess Piper's type really is hot blondes," Jason remarked before turning his attention onto Percy who was busy drowning his blue pancakes in maple syrup, "Did you know Annabeth swung that way?"

Percy nodded absentmindedly, still pouring the entire bottle of syrup on his pancakes. "Yup, she had a brief crush on Reyna once, and before that was Thalia but it died down quickly,"

"Okay then. By the way Neeks, how are you faring over there?" Said demigod gave Jason a venomous glare that spoke of death and a one way ticket to the Fields of Punishment. "I hate the two of you..." Jason only smirked, stuffing a hand into his pocket to play with the remote control by turning it up to the max. Nico silently gasped as he bit his tongue to muffle his moan, the vibrator in his ass starting to vibrating at the max.

(That was Percy's idea after he and Jason had continuously fucked Nico into the oblivion all night long before plugging his entrance with a butt plug and a vibrator to keep their cum in him, because dam the son of Poseidon has a lot of kinks and belly inflation was one of them)

Nico's glare only worsened, though now his victim was Percy who gulped before turning towards Jason. "Bro, are you shore you want to use the toy today because Neeks does need to teach the younger campers how to fight," Jason only nodded, "I'm sure, besides it'll be an electrifying experience for him,"

"If you say so, by the way when are we going to tell the camp that we're dating?" Percy questioned, continuing to drown his pancakes. Nico gritted his teeth as he spoke, "As soon as the time feels right enough,"

_"Percy said he, Jason and Nico are dating,"_

The three of them froze at the words, ignoring the silence which had consumed the mess hall before Leo and the Stolls stood up to whoop. "SO PERCY REALLY IS YOUR TYPE, NICO!" Like a switch, the mess haall descended into chaos as Annabeth, Piper, and Will stood up and walked towards them.

"I think now's the best time to flee," Standing up, Jason grabbed Nico and slung him over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes and held Percy.

"Bye!" Screaming a final farewell at the camp Jason took off to the sky like a blonde superman.

"MY PANCAKES!"

"THIS IS MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR DAM PANCAKES, JACKSON."

"I DONUT AGREE WITH YOU, GRACE."

Nico sighed as the two continued to argue, "Guys..." How were these two idiots his boyfriends again? Oh right, because he love them and they reciprocated.

The grapevines were taken down weeks later after a rumour about Dionysus doing pole dance in a Victoria Secret's lingerie was heard.

OMAKE:

"Hey Annabeth," The daughter of Athena hummed, turning her attention onto the beautiful girl seated by her side as they watched the sunset on the beach. "What exactly were the Aphrodite and Demeter campers arguing about that caused the grapevines?"

Annabeth shrugged, "They were arguing about their favourite ships, Perico vs Jasico when an Apollo camper suggested Thalico which had caused them to snapped. Still don't understand what those words mean though," She didn't noticed Piper tensing beside her as she continued to watch the sunset. "Must've been some sort of code or an inside joke,"

"You're probably right Annabeth," Piper was going to burn every Jasico and Nicery fanfic she wrote once she went back to her cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the weirdest idea I have ever written and also the first time I wrote smut, but I hope that you guys enjoyed reading it! Gracias and adios~


End file.
